


Killjoy Drabbles

by Whooooooops



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Character Death, Cherri's soft, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dr D is a parental figure, Female Characters, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Illness, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooooooops/pseuds/Whooooooops
Summary: Alternatively titled, "All my DD otps that never happened so I have to satisfy myself."
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Dr. Death Defying (Danger Days), Blue/Red (Danger Days), Dr. Death Defying & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), Dr. Death Defying & Show Pony (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Korse/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 6





	1. Dr D x Show Pony

Dr D loved Show Pony. Their eyes, their smile, the way they moved, he loved everything about them. All the hand-holding, all the gentle kisses, all the lazy mornings laying in bed, that was all anyone could ask for.

The witch had no doubt gained a great soul.


	2. Dr D/Grace parental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grammerly went insane when I wrote this

The four had to go on drac runs from time to time, but who's gonna bring a five year old on one? The desert's rough, but she's _five._ She doesn't need to see that. She gets scared, though. She knows they might not come back.

Dr D wheels beside her, "Y'know, motorbaby, your brothers are just about the best Killjoy's I've seen." Grace looks down, "But Poison's really stupid." He chuckles at that,"They'll be just fine, Motorbaby." She sits on the floor and leans her head on his knee.


	3. Red/Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically what happened when Red found Blue

Blue's scared. She's cold, confused and scared. But that's what they want, right? She doesn't know how she got here. These people- _droids_ are intimidating, yelling about Destroya, whatever that is. 

A figure comes towards her, "Hello? What's your name?" Blue can't answer. Red holds her hand out for Blue to take, "Come with me. You'll be alright.


	4. Funpoison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghoul doesn't know how to not do anything for an hour

"But Poison-" We all know of Ghoul's idiocy, he went and got himself shot and decided not to tell anyone. Now he has to pay the price. "Destroya, Ghoul, can you not sit still for five minutes?" Poison's trying to clean and bandage him, Jet's not at the diner so he has to try his best.

"Are you almost done?" Ghoul's an absolute baby when it comes to these things, "Yeah. Stay here or I swear to Destroya I'll kick you all the way to Bat City." Ghoul smirks, "Maybe I want that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> My Quotev url is @.DaftBastard, remember to ask to follow


End file.
